A laundry treating appliance, such as a clothes dryer, typically has a configuration based on a rotating drum that defines a treating chamber in which laundry items are placed for treatment. The clothes dryer may have a controller that implements a number of pre-programmed cycles of operation to remove moisture from the laundry items by the application of heat, typically through a heated airflow.